


Wailing walls (and neighbours)

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I just moved into the apartment next door and I am 100% sure that it's haunted bc this building used to be a hospital and anyway I heard I noise coming from inside the walls can I please just crash here for the night?' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wailing walls (and neighbours)

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen: tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com to send me prompts <3

Seamus didn’t like his new neighbour. The man paced and yelled loudly in the night. He seemed to bump into everything, always, and the thin walls did nothing to keep his noises from Seamus. He was so excitable that sometimes, if Seamus was really unlucky, he could hear the man’s phone calls. Though he was flattered that he was referred to as the cute neighbour (at least he hoped that it was him and not the old lady on the other side of the new guy) Seamus found him very rude and annoying. He also knew that the man was a nut who believed in ghosts and told his friends ghost stories every weekend that left him with loud, on/off nightmares. When the man appeared at his door one evening, looking very frightened, it was an understatement that Seamus didn’t want to have to see him.

 

 

“Yes?” Seamus greeted as pleasantly as possible. Pleasant for Seamus at one am wasn’t too sweet.

“You’re Seamus, right?” His next door neighbour asked. Seamus almost felt compelled to lie.

“Yes.” Seamus ground out.

“I’m Jordan, I’m the guy from the apartment next door.” Jordan introduced himself. My worst nightmare, Seamus thought bitterly.

“Can I help you? It’s fucking late.” Seamus huffed. Jordan had the decency to at least look a little guilty.

“Yes, yes, there I a reason I am at your door.” Jordan rushed.

“Yeah, I guessed so. What is that reason?” Seamus was losing his patience.

 

 

“Well, I’ve been reading up on this place and it used to be a hospital. I’ve been hearing stuff inside the walls and it’s really creeping me out.” Jordan confessed. Seamus shrugged.

“So?” Seamus snapped. Jordan looked at him expectantly.

“So I’m scared.” Jordan added. Seamus shrugged again.

“How is that my problem?” Seamus questioned. He was missing his bed.

“Well, it’s not really,” Jordan stammered.

“Okay cool, good night.” Seamus said. He went to close the door but Jordan wedged his foot inside. Damn lanky man and his speed. “Dude, what the fuck?” Seamus yelled.

“Seamus please, can’t I just crash with you tonight? I’d like some company.” Jordan pleaded.

“You can sleep on the couch.” Seamus relented. Jordan let out a happy squeal.

 

 

oOo

 

 

After giving Jordan a blanket and offering him some water Seamus was finally in his bed. Despite his desire not to, Seamus found himself wondering about what Jordan had said. The building couldn’t really be haunted, right? Seamus had never heard about the place being a hospital. Seamus had never really cared to find out about the building’s history. What was the point? It didn’t affect him now. Still, he tried listening out for the so called things in the walls but heard nothing. Jordan was insane. Seamus scoffed in the silence. He rolled onto his side and finally allowed himself to have some peace and quiet. It was nice, honestly, to know that Jordan wasn’t making any noise. Seamus’ eyes closed and he waited for sleep to take him.

 

 

A scuffling sound made Seamus jump. He hadn’t been aware of it but he’d been listening out for sounds. Jordan had put him on edge. The scuffling continued and it grew louder. Seamus’ fingers gripped his bed sheets for dear life. This couldn’t be happening. Ghosts weren’t real. Jordan was crazy! Still, the noise continued. Seamus squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered how he used to hide as a child and thought about doing so now. In his mind, he argued that he was a grown man and this was ridiculous. Another noise sent Seamus straight under the duvet. He could feel himself breathing heavily. Seamus told himself he was being stupid. That didn’t make him peer out from under the duvet though. Seamus wasn’t sure anything could at this point. He felt himself begin to calm down. He started to think more rationally. Seamus decided his mind was messing with him and there was nothing there. He was safe.

 

 

Then something crawled into bed with him. Seamus screamed and darted from the covers. He ran to the light switch and turned it on – ghosts hated the dark, right? Seamus found it wasn’t a ghost that had crawled into bed with him. Jordan stared back at him with wide, startled eyes.

“What the fuck?” Seamus snapped. Jordan pulled the duvet closer to himself.

“I-I got scared.” Jordan said quietly. Seamus threw his hands up in defeat. He wanted to kill the man in his bed.

“You’re scared? You crawled into my bed without warning me!” Seamus hissed. Jordan shrugged apologetically.

“I’m sorry I thought you’d hear me.” Jordan said. Seamus cursed under his breath. The noises, of course Jordan was responsible for them.

“I was asleep!” Seamus lied. He wasn’t about to tell his neighbour he was scared of ghosts.

 

 

“You sleep with your head under the covers?” Jordan asked. Shit, Seamus thought, he’d noticed.

“I was cold.” Seamus stated. Jordan frowned.

“Really? I’m boiling.” Jordan sighed as he pushed the covers away from him. They were no longer needed for protection.

“What are you doing in my bed anyway? I said you could sleep on the couch.” Seamus grunted.

“I told you!” Jordan almost yelled. He sounded impatient, “I was scared.”

“You’re a grown man, not a child. You can’t hide in mom and dad’s bed.” Seamus scoffed.

“You’re not my dad!” Jordan retorted. He was apparently appalled by the idea – if his tone was anything to go by.

“Exactly so get out of my bed.” Seamus ordered.

“But Seamus, please!” Jordan whined.

 

 

Seamus sighed heavily. He didn’t want Jordan in his bed. It was weird. It wasn’t that Jordan wasn’t attractive, because he was, but Seamus was stubborn. He didn’t want to give into his demands. On the other hand, Seamus was just as frightened. Though he knew that it had been Jordan making those noises and not some ghost, he was still a little shaken up. With that in mind, Seamus relented.

“Fine but only because I’m tired and I’m feeling nice.” Seamus said. He crawled back into bed beside Jordan. Seamus snagged as much of his duvet as he could. He was feeling nice, not generous. Jordan made a noise of protest and tugged lightly on the duvet. Seamus didn’t relent and so he gave up.

 

 

As Seamus settled once again he felt Jordan wrap an arm around his waist. Seamus’ eyes were drawn to the arm draped over his stomach. He could feel Jordan pressed up against his back. Though he should have probably questioned the bold move, Seamus didn’t. It felt nice and he felt protected. Though he doubted Jordan would be any good if anything were to happen. Despite that thought Seamus let it go. If it comforted Jordan and got him to quit disturbing Seamus, that was fine. If he happened to comfort Seamus as well then that was also fine. Seamus closed his eyes and let sleep take him. It was safe to say that that night there were no more disturbances from ghosts and both Jordan and Seamus slept peacefully.

 


End file.
